How to Escape the Friend Zone
by langleaf
Summary: Drew Hayden is facing a serious issue. He's in love with his best friend, May Maple. But she's so incredibly dense that she passes off all his attempts as friendship adoration. So he settles with googling the answer and follows a guide to "Escape the Friend Zone" Be prepared for laughs and romance. CS Contestshipping MayxDrew Pokemon slight SolidadxHarley R


**Hey all! I'll update a lil here and there, I have to finish my homework still but I'm procrastinating YAY  
I thought of this after my long time, close friend came to me and confessed he likes me O_O So now I'm putting Drew through what happened the other day** **ehehehe**  
**Though I'll end it better than I ended what happened with me ^_^**

Drew POV

It was one of those days. It was fall, but the weather was still reasonably warm and younger trainers and coordinators were out having practice battles on the streets near the LaRousse Pokemon Center. But on such a nice day where I should have been out training, here I was being a couch potato at the Pokemon Center, ignoring my sister's tut-tutting from across the hall at my laziness.

I rolled off the couch in the Pokemon center and flopped down onto the carpet, examining a small photo dangling from my phone. On it was a Sticki Pici picture of myself and May Maple, rival, friend, and maybe something more. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling with mischief in this photo, and she had her arm wrapped around my neck in a goofy sort of way. My eyes darted to look at my own expression, which was rather gleeful and somewhat pink in the face. Sighing I dropped my phone and rested my head on the fuzzy carpet, glad for once that she wasn't around to see me like this.

Unsure. Unconfident. Scared.

Yes, you saw that right. The great Drew Hayden is scared.

Scared of what she'd think if she knew I liked her more than friends. Despite how many times I had dropped hints over the years, from the ever-so-obvious roses, to just over a year ago telling her how I felt. That I like her.

And she sees it as a friend telling a friend that they value each other in a sibling-like love. When she can't even see my feelings for her dangling in front of her like they always have been all these years.

When I first met her-all those years ago-I had thought of her as this odd, little girl-despite us being only a year apart age wise-, who would fall and fail until she finally would give up her dream of being a coordinator. But I was so very wrong. I didn't see how similar she was to myself until we met at the Hoenn Grand Festival, and despite the rather good match we had I won. It was then I began to see her as something different. My rival. And someone interesting.

Time went by and I was well aware of my little crush on May Maple. I showered her with roses, dropped hints constantly, and I will admit did tease her a lot back then-but she was so cute when she was angry! I became jealous of the time she spent with Ash Ketchum, and I remember always finding some way to mess with him then too.

But now what could I do? She saw me as a friend. And only that. Even though just last week after the Castelia City Contest, I had told her blatantly about how she made me feel, and she passed it off as adoration as friends. Friends. When I wanted so much more.

So what now you ask? Well, believe it or not I'm on the internet. Google is an amazing thing you know, better than Bing or Yahoo which just has tons of celebrity gossip on it-like how Solidad and Harley are dating. But that one is true mind you. I was against it at first but he's turning out to be less of a jerk than he was back in Hoenn.

Anyways back to google. And I typed in something rather desperate. "How to escape friend zone."

Lots of results. Millions at that. And somehow I ended up on WikiHow, reading through it and just flat out slamming my head into a wall because I HAD made it obvious, I HAD flirted, I HAD told her how I felt but she just never saw. Damn you Wikipedia.

Back to scrolling. Ah, yes. People's experiences. Example A: Bob Fletcher. "There's this girl I know, she's one of my closest friends and I feel like I can tell her anything...But I now realize how much I love her, and I'm too far into the friend zone. Help?"

...No one had bothered to respond to poor Bob. Basically...no one has a clue.

Right. On to the next article...Okay.

Wow. They actually give step-by-step information on how to get her to get a clue. And they seem to be stuff I haven't tried yet.

Well...No time like the present. Here goes nothing...

**_Twas' my intro. Next chapter is the first step: Be a gentleman. YEEEE~  
R&R Guyz 3_**


End file.
